Dragon and the Gator
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Eliza visits a zoo and meets two familiar predators, one from the Everglades and one from Indonesia. They wish revenge, but she's the only one that can help return their freedom. But how......?R&R.
1. Flashback to Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor".

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Eliza. The local zoo has added a new animal to their exhibit. It's a komodo dragon. You always wanted to see one right?" Marianne asked her daughter, who was sitting on the comvee couch with Darwin.

Eliza smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry that your teacher had to come and ruin your day there back in Indonesia."

"It's okay mom. It turned out to be a great adventure." Eliza reassured. She hadn't told her parents about sneaking off and neither did her teacher. Eliza was happy with that.

"You can drop by there when we get in to the city." With that her mom went off to drive the comvee.

"What'd she say?" Darwin asked.

"A new komodo dragon is in a zoo in the city. I'm going to check it out when we get there." she told him. Darwin paniced.

"Eliza...Don't you remember the last encounter we had with your dragon?"

With a smile and a shudder, Eliza went back to her memory of her adventure. She spent her whole day in Indonesia looking for a komodo dragon, and man did she find one. Too bad it wanted to eat her for dinner...

-Flashback-

_Eliza was beginning to give up her search for the elusive dragon when she said:_

_"I guess it's no big thing."_

_Suddenly Darwin had a frightened look on his face._

_"Yes...it is."_

_A yellow dragon with red eyes emerged from his den, hissing and flicking his tongue, trying to identify the newcomers. Eliza and the dragon approached eachother. Paniced, Darwin tried to hold Eliza back as the dragon pounded his tail against the ground._

_"Boy. Where've you been? We've been looking for you all day." Eliza said to the reptile, trying to make friends. "Oh, I'm Eliza and this is my friend Darwin."_

_The komodo dragon smiled._

_"So nice to meet you...and so close to dinner." he said hungrily. _

_Eliza and Darwin gasped in fear of that comment. Drool dripped heavily from the lizard's mouth. Darwin couldn't help but notice. _

_"What are you staring at?" the dragon asked almost angrily._

_"Could I get you a tissue?" the chimp asked nervously. The komodo dragon grinned and made slurping noises. "Never mind."_

_"Well, it's been great to meet you." Eliza continued, trying to get on the lizard's good side and not be thought of as food._

_"Of course it is! Too bad you won't have time to get to know me better." the reptile said._

_"Oh! Well, why? Are you going some where?" Darwin questioned, still nervous._

_"No but you are. I'm starving. Haven't eaten a thing all day." the giant reptile told them as he shook his head. Scared, Darwin ran to a tree and plucked off a fruit. He ran to the komodo and placed it in front of him. _

_"Jujubi?" the chimp offered. The predator barely paid the plant any heed. _

_"No, thank you. I eat only meat."_

_Darwin ran behind Eliza who was getting equally frightened. She tried to persuade the dragon._

_"You know, I've read somewhere that too much meat in your diet isn't good for you. And besides, doesn't it get boring always eating the same thing?" she asked._

_"Who says I always eat the same thing! Sometimes I have wild boar...and then, there's brush turkey...and horse and goat and deer. Oh...And let's not forget the occasional human." he finished with an ever widening grin._

_"Humans! They probably aren't very tasty." The nervous Eliza asked. The komodo dragon shook his head._

_"Oh no. They're delicious. Particularly with a little monkey on the side." he said, eyeing Darwin. _

_"Oh darn. I'm a chimpanzee." The two then tried to make a break for it, but suddenly the lizard's massive tail blocked their way and pushed them closer to the hungry predator._

_"I'm not picky."_

Eliza ended her flash back there and shivered slightly. She then smiled.

"Don't worry Darwin. The one in the zoo is probably raised with people. They're quite docile after that. Kinda like you." she tried to reassure.

"But chimps don't eat like they do!" Darwin continued.

"Oh Dar...Don't be such a baby. It's not like the zoo just takes animals directly from the wild." Or do they? she thought.

The comvee stopped at their destination and Eliza immediatly ran out, dragging Darwin along.

"I'll be back soon. See ya!" she shouted as she ran towards the entrance of the zoo.

Debbie ran out happily.

"Finally! A real city! I'm off to the mall!" With that she was gone as well.

"You both meet us at the pizza parlor at dinner!" Marianne yelled after them.

"Okay!" the two kids yelled simultaneously.

"Come on Darwin!" Eliza hurried as they made their way to the komodo dragon display. What they saw, they didn't like.

"Oh, no...why him?" Eliza asked herself, suddenly confronted by the komodo dragon in it's exhibit. It was the same one she met back in Indonesia. How could that be? What were the chances?

With a flick of his tongue, the giant lizard slowly looked at the newcomers. A sheet of glass kept the dragon from causing any harm, but will it be enough?

* * *

Please Review...but please no flames...please...


	2. The Gator Too?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: I'm not sure where they are yet, but I'm starting to think Washington DC or something. I know that place had a komodo dragon or 2. Feel free to give any suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Eliza..." Darwin started in panic as the lizard slowly moved towards them.

"It's okay Darwin. I don't think he can get us."

Suddenly, the dragon charged, but only smashed against the glass. Eliza and Darwin jumped back with a scream. The dragon rose to his hind legs and clawed at the glass, trying to break through. He didn't even leave a mark.

Eliza looked around to make sure nobody else was there. They were alone. She looked back at the angry reptile.

"You remember me, don't you?" she asked an obvious question. The giant lizard calmed down.

"How could I forget?" he retorted, still enraged.

"Well, in our defense, you were trying to eat us." Darwin said in his nervous manner. The komodo dragon growled loudly.

"Not only did you leave me starving and humiliated, but you are the reason why I'm trapped here." he continued. Eliza was taken aback. How could they cause him to be in this zoo? They didn't do anything. The dragon picked up the confusion. "You told those other humans where I was and they took me here."

"What other humans?" Eliza asked.

"Don't act as if you don't know." the reptile hissed. Too tensed up to continue, he turned away from Eliza and Darwin.

There was a long pause before Eliza grabbed Darwin's arm.

"Come on! We have to see if there are anymore wild animals here." They took off, leaving the dragon to sulk.

The two went from one animal cage to another. All the other animals were born in captivity and the dragon seemed to be the only one from the wild.

Or so they thought. Once they found the alligator exhibit, they noticed one was isolated from the rest of the gators.

Eliza reconized him too, for he had a distinctive scar around his eye. She met him in the Everglades, the one that swallowed her dad's birthday present.

-Yet Another Flashback-

_Eliza and Debbie heard the loud roar and jumped back, screaming. But then Eliza heard the distress._

_"My throat...That stings..." went the voice. She headed straight for it as if mesmerized. _

_"Hey! Get back here! I'm not going to be taking all the heat!" Debbie yelled, but Eliza ignored her. She hid behind a bush and looked out at the water's edge. There was the alligator, coughing, trying to dislodge something deep in his mouth without success._

_"Um...excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear...You have something in your throat?" she asked. The gator looked at her and nodded._

_"What's it to you?" he asked. Eliza stepped out of the bushes and walked to the reptile._

_"I was thinking...maybe I can help." she told him._

_"Yeah? How?" he asked doubtfully. Eliza immediatly got extremely nervous._

_"Well, I could...reach in...and pull it out"_

_The gator gave a menacing grin._

_"Reach in? I'd like that."_

_"Anything to help...you."_

_The gator chuckled quite evilly and opened his mouth wide. Saliva was stretched between the top and lower teeth before settling. Eliza cautiously lowered herself and looked inside the powerful crocodilian jaws._

_"Could you open a little bit wider?" she asked when she saw nothing of concern._

_"Like this?" the gator questioned before opening up a little bigger. Eliza saw a watch in his throat._

_"That's good...Well, here goes nothing." she muttered as she reached in. The gator's reptilian eyes narrowed, anticipating a human lunch. Debbie saw what her sister was doing and screamed. Eliza grabbed the watch and pulled back her hand in time, before the gator's jaws snapped shut._

_"RUN!" she yelled._

So he was here too? How was it that two predators with lots in common ended up here? And what humans was the dragon talking about? Did they turn in this gator too? Eliza's head was riddled with so many questions. How could she ever hope to answer them all?

* * *

Thanks for the review, flowergirl85. It was much appreciated. I hope to here more from you. I hoped you're enjoying my story._  
_


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Thank you Nate The Ape for reviewing. The answer to that question will be answered in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Um...excuse me." Eliza muttered, getting the alligator's attention.

"It's you!" he yelled, hissing.

"Hey, Eliza. You're popular." Darwin mumbled sarcastically. "Too bad it's with the wrong crowd."

Eliza bumped him and tried to smile as the gator swam closer.

"How did you get here?" she asked. The amphibious reptile growled.

"How was I to know? But I'm sure it had something to do with you." he said angrily.

"Why do you blaime me? I helped you, remember?" she said, then regretted bringing up the topic. The predator let out a deafening roar. Eliza tried to shoosh him, trying not to get too much attention.

"Listen...I only want to know how you got trapped in here. Maybe I can help." she tried to compromise.

"Like you tried to 'help' me before?" he snorted.

"I got the watch out." she argued.

"Then followed it up by slamming a branch into my face." he returned.

"Maybe because you were trying to bite my arm off."

The reptile huffed, but said nothing more. Eliza knew that now's her chance to get some answers.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

There was silence from the big gator. It lasted for a few moments as he tried to recollect his memories.

"I was sleeping on the bank. Next thing I knew, I woke up...all tied up in the back of those moving things you humans use." he explained. Eliza tried to think of a response.

"You mean a truck or something? Did you see the ones driving it?" she urged. The gator hesitated again before answering.

"I didn't see any humans. It was too dark even for me." He looked at Eliza angrily. "Is this going anywhere?"

"We'll find out. Come on Darwin." Eliza dragged Darwin along, heading back to the dragon. Upon arriving, they received a not-so-welcoming glare from the reptile.

"How exactly did you end up here?" she asked. The dragon said nothing at first, and then he growled.

"You should know the answer yourself. You're the one that got me trapped here, remember?"

"I did not get you here. I want you free as much as you do." she told him.

"Right..." he said doubtfully.

"C'mon...please." she begged. The dragon chuckled, finding it amusing. Eliza got the message and frowned. "You're going to make me beg for it, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about it." he answered with a grin. Eliza moaned and continued the beg. "The monkey too."

Eliza bumped Darwin, and he reluctantly joined.

"That's enough. I'll tell you, though I'd think it'll do no good." he agreed. "After getting back into my den after a certain accident involving falling off a cliff and being water-drenched on a log starving, I fell asleep. I woke up, only to see that I've been taken out of my home, on my way here."

"Did you actually see the ones responsible?" she asked.

"Besides you, since you probably told them where to find me, yes. Two humans, one tall and scrawny looking, the other was shorter and...looked deliciously plump." He added with a hungry smile, saliva dripping from his jaws.

Eliza gasped in horror, knowing full well who the dragon was referring to. And now she wished she never knew.

* * *

Please please please review...tell me what you think. By the way, can anybody think of a really cool name to call the komodo dragon? I already got one for the alligator, now I'm stuck... 


	4. Craziest Idea Yet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Thanks for the name, Nate The Ape. I'll use it. You just saved my brain from exploding.

* * *

Chapter 4 

"You mean Kip and Biederman. I can assure you. I have nothing to do with those two humans. They're enemies." Eliza told him. The dragon paused. He was actually starting to believe her. Maybe the two humans only arrived after Eliza by mere coincidence. Or maybe this little girl was lying.

"How can believe you?" he asked quietly. Eliza smiled as sweetly as she could.

"I only want to help. You don't belong here. And I'm going to let you out." she reassured.

"How?" he asked with a grin. "I already tried breaking out. Nothing worked. And why would you want to help me?"

"It's the right thing to do." she said.

"I can eat you." he told her. She hesitated.

"I'll take the chance. So what's your name?"

The komodo dragon paused. Why would Eliza ask for his name? Then again, why shouldn't she?

"Ravana." he said.

"Nice name. As to how to get you out, just leave it to me." Eliza said to Ravana as she moved back to the gator's place.

"How you going to let them out, not that I think that'll be a good idea..." Darwin asked.

"I'm working on it...okay, I have no idea. But I'll think of something." she said.

"Whatever you say, but if I get eaten, I'll know who to blaime." he muttered under his breath.

"Hello again." she greeted. The gator looked at her.

"So is this getting somewhere?"

"Yes, we know who did this, but unfortunately, there's little we can do about them right now. But we do need to get you back home. But first, can I have your name?"

"Locktooth. And how are you going to get me out?" the reptile asked.

"The same way she'll get that dragon out." Darwin muttered.

"I'm still thinking...but I'll do something." Eliza said, ignoring Darwin. However, Locktooth just stared in confusion.

"Dragon?" he questioned.

"You're not the only one who doesn't belong here. There's another reptile that needs help, a komodo dragon." Eliza explained.

"Huh?"

"A giant lizard." she simplified.

"That eats meat." Darwin quietly added in a grumpy manner.

"I think you two will be instant friends. You have a lot in common." Eliza continued.

"Like what?" he asked with a little interest.

"Like the fact that you both want to eat her." Darwin answered for Eliza. Locktooth chuckled.

"Yeah...that's one point." The girl said, staring angrily at Darwin. The chimp tried to ignore the look.

"I like what I'm hearing. Who knows, me and this dragon might actually get along. We obviously have the same taste in food." Locktooth said hungrily.

"Doesn't anybody ever feed you?" Eliza asked, wondering why both these reptiles are so...empty in the stomach. Locktooth nodded.

"Of course. But nothing that I like. In my opinion, they should throw themselves in here." he said with a menacing grin. Eliza backed away before suddenly being struck by an idea...one that might help in escape.

"I got it! Maybe I can persuade mom and dad to help. I'm sure they'll understand after I tell them." she said with a smile. However Darwin was there to ruin it for her.

"How are you going to tell them? 'I just talked to the local reptiles and they said that they don't belong here. So can we take these two flesh-eating monsters and hide them in the comvee?' Wow, that's a great plan."

Her reaction was not what he expected. She laughed.

"That's it! You're genius Darwin! We'll hide them in the comvee!" she said.

"But your parents-" Darwin started, but Eliza interrupted.

"That's the good thing. They don't have to know about it."

Darwin didn't feel very good about this. He couldn't help thinking that something will go wrong.

* * *

Eliza's always filled with crazy ideas, but this could be her craziest yet. 


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Nice to hear from ya again flowergirl85. Thanks for putting this story on your favorites. I now have a reason to actually continue to the end!...For once...

* * *

Chapter 5 

Later that night, Eliza and Darwin snuck out of the comvee and towards the zoo. It was closed but they managed to jump the fence. They snuck towards the dragon exhibit.

"Eliza, I don't think this is a good idea." Darwin whispered, looking around nervously. Luckily there was no security so far.

"Trust me Dar. This is the right thing to do." Eliza whispered back. Upon arriving to their destination, they found Ravana awake, as if waiting for them.

"I knew you'd come." he muttered. Eliza nodded uneasily. They never told Ravana anything about the plan. How could he know?

"Do you know where the entrance is?" she asked. Ravana nodded and cocked his head to the left side of the containment.

"Right there." he directed. Eliza dragged Darwin along and they easily found the door. However, it was locked.

"We need a key." Eliza stated the obvious.

"One of the humans always had something to open it." they heard Ravana's voice say on the other side of the door.

"Probably one of the guards. Darwin we have to find one."

Her ideas were getting crazier by the second. They were supposed to avoid getting caught. Walking right up to a guard is the worst she could do. However, Darwin had no time to protest as Eliza again dragged him along, stealthily searching for an easy target.

They found a security sleeping on the job against the ring-tailed lemur cage.

Eliza cautiously approached. He had keys for all the cages, but she couldn't reach it.

"Excuse me." she whispered to a young female lemur, who watched curiously. "Can you get that shiny thing for me?"

The lemur smiled.

"Okay. Just promise you'll take me with you." the lemur bargained.

"Why? Don't you like it here? This is where you grew up." Eliza muttered.

"Yeah I know. But it's so boring here in this cage. I want to see this entire place for once. So, can you at least take me around for a bit?" she asked.

"We're kinda on a mission. A pretty dangerous one. You might not be able to come back to this cage." Eliza told her.

"Risks is what makes an adventure worth it."

Eliza looked at Darwin, who shrugged. She looked back at the lemur.

"Sure. We'll take you along. But only for a little bit." she said.

"Thank you." The lemur then carefully removed the keys from the guard, who didn't even stir. She handed them to Eliza.

The cage was opened and the lemur wandered out.

"Follow us, but stay quiet." Eliza ordered. They rushed back to Ravana.

"Promise us that once we open this cage, you'll cause us no harm?" Eliza asked.

"Deal. You still have to take me home after all." Ravana's voice went. Eliza opened the door. The komodo dragon emerged, flicking his tongue to observe his new surroundings.

The lemur was curious about the reptile. She never seen anything so big. She went up to sniff him, but Eliza picked her up.

"That won't be a very good idea." Eliza whispered softly into the lemur's ear. She set the lemur back down. "Now c'mon. There's one more we have to let out."

They hurried towards Locktooth's exhibit, slowing down to either wait for the lemur to quit exploring or stopping Ravana from harassing the other animals.

They arrived and looked inside. Locktooth was on the bank, but wasn't moving.

"Is he...?" the lemur asked, but didn't bother to finish.

"No. He isn't dead. He's probably just sleeping." Eliza comforted. As if on cue, Locktooth stirred. "See."

They went to the entrance of his containment.

"Locktooth? Can you hear me?" Eliza asked. There was a pause.

"Loud and clear." was the reply. After making the gator promise not to cause any harm, they freed him.

Ravana went up to meet the fellow reptile. They were roughly the same size, but made no challenges to eachother. They were more curious than aggressive, neither meeting anything like the other.

"Locktooth meet Ravana. Ravana meet Locktooth. Now that introductions are over, let's get out of here." Eliza said. They were on there way back to the lemur cage when there was a sudden squeal.

Eliza and Darwin looked behind themselves and the scene horrified them. Locktooth had the lemur in his jaws, and the little primate was trying desperately to free herself.

"Let her go." Eliza demanded. Locktooth huffed and released the lemur. Suddenly, Ravana lunged forward and sank his teeth into the prosimian. "Stop!"

Ravana didn't listen and Eliza knew right off the back which of the two was more defiant. She could do little when Ravana literally swallowed the little furball alive and whole.

Locktooth chuckled, apparently amused at the situation.

This was already a bad start.

* * *

Review please, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. 

And this is a bit early in the story, but better to ask before I forget. Should this story take place after Debbie knows Eliza's secret or not?


	6. Freedom!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Curiousity killed the cat-er lemur. And thanks for making the decision for me, flowergirl85. I hate using the thing in my head. It's not meant to think.

* * *

Chapter 6 

"I told you to let her go!" Eliza exclaimed, angry and horrified at what Ravana did. The dragon smiled.

"What were you going to do about it?" he asked, Locktooth chuckling beside him.

"I'm the one who's letting you two out, remember? And you promised not to hurt us." Eliza shot out sharply. The grin on the predator's face didn't fade.

"I didn't know that included the little hairball." he told her. Tensing, Eliza paced around, trying to calm herself. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed.

"Okay. Let's just keep going and pretend that didn't happen. I'm barely willing to forgive you now, but eat anymore of my friends, and it's through." she said, walking back towards the comvee. Darwin followed hurriedly.

"I'm so scared." Ravana whispered sarcastically to Locktooth. They laughed as they continued on their way.

They arrived to the gate and beyond that was the street, then the comvee. Eliza and Darwin rejumped the fence, but faced a dilema. How are the reptiles going to get through? They both can't climb.

However, they came up with a conclusion themselves. They began to dig under the gate. Then they squeezed through.

"That's how I sneak into chicken coops." Ravana told Locktooth, who agreed. Next, the street. It was late and not many people were driving. They should make it across safely. Eliza and Darwin ran through.

The reptiles took a more cautious approach. Neither of them have seen a concrete road. They were both use to dirt roads. The black stuff made them slightly nervous.

Ravana was the first to assume that it was safe to cross. Slowly, pausing every few steps to sniff, he made it across.

Locktooth was next. Following Ravana's lead, he took hesitant steps, looking around to make sure nothing was on it's way.

Suddenly, when Locktooth was in half way across, a bike came into the gator's view. Instinctively, he froze in response to the vibrations. It was too dark for the boy riding the bike to see Locktooth, and by the time he noticed, it was too late.

He flew off the bike on impact. Locktooth clamped his jaws on the metal device and tore it apart, his scales providing all the protection needed, so the crocodilian was unscathed.

The boy wasn't as lucky. He was bruised and covered in cuts and had a broken arm. But seeing what he collided into, he ran off screaming like a little girl. Locktooth paid the human little heed. Tearing the bike to pieces was fun.

Ravana joined him, attempting to eat the tires.

"Come on. We don't have all night." Eliza rushed. The two predators paused and moved along, dragging their chew-toy along with them as a soveneir. Eliza opened the comvee door and pushed the reptiles through.

The bike was quite noisy upon entering, but the family didn't stir. The comvee rocked slightly at the combined weight of the reptiles, but that didn't prompt the others awake either.

Eliza opened the bathroom door.

"In here. And be quiet." she whispered. Ravana and Locktooth purposly made all the noise they wanted as they entered.

Eliza held her breath, listening to any signs of her family stirring. Nothing. With a relieve sigh, she looked around. Darwin was trying to sleep on the couch and her little stowaways were exploring the new room.

She walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Okay. This is where you guys can stay until I think of a better hiding place. Ravana!"

The komodo dragon turned his attention to the girl. He had a bar of soap in his jaws, taste-testing it.

"Get that out of your mouth, you nasty."

Ravana dropped the soap bar and looked at Locktooth, who was exploring the tub.

"It didn't taste very good anyways." he muttered a warning to the other. Locktooth nodded, now not willing to put soap in his mouth.

"Now. If you are thirsty, do not drink from that bowl." She pointed to the toilet. She then filled up the sink. "Instead, get it from here."

"For swimming, use this." She approached the tub."For hot water, turn the right knob. For cold, turn the other. If you want warm, turn both."

"I wanna swim right now." Locktooth told her. Quietly, Eliza filled the tub with luke-warm water. Locktooth settled submerged. He had to curl up a bit, but seemed comfortable.

"Anything else, just ask." Eliza continued.

"What about food?" Ravana asked.

"Wait till morning or something like that." she answered with a yawn. She walked out and locked the door, making sure that she had the only key.

She then flopped onto the couch with Darwin and fell asleep. Then the alarm went off. With a protestant groan, she took the alarm and threw it out the comvee.

She went back to bed.

"Eliza wake up!" her mom went. But this time, Eliza can't throw this alarm out.

* * *

I don't really have anything to say this time, except to beg yall to review...please... 


	7. Playful Reptiles

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Currently no reviews...(cries)

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Eliza..." Marianne said, walking in to find her daughter sleeping on the couch instead of her room.

"Mom. I'm still tired. The zoo really wiped me out." Eliza told her, trying to get back to sleep. Marianne sighed.

"Okay. Just don't sleep in too late. We have a big day ahead of us."

That usually meant that they were going to some other country. Eliza didn't feel like asking about it. She just wanted some sleep.

But suddenly, there was a crash in the bathroom.

"What was that?" her mom asked. Eliza was awake now and rushing for the bathroom with Darwin.

"Oh nothing Mom. I'm sure a pipe just busted or something." Eliza reassured, blocking Marianne from going in when she unlocked it.

"Darwin. Check on them." she whispered quietly to the chimp, pushing him in. Darwin screamed in panic.

"Eliza. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't you have a comvee to drive."

Giving up, Marianne obeyed her daughter's statement. Eliza sighed in relief. Suddenly, Debbie came by.

"Move. Let me through." the older sister demanded when Eliza wouldn't let her go in. There was a splash heard on the other side of the door.

Debbie pushed Eliza away and opened the door. Eliza cringed when her sister screamed, expecting her to yell about their 'visitors'. But it wasn't a scream of fear, it was one of anger.

"Eliza! Tell your monkey to get out of the tub! NOW!!!"

Eliza almost cried in enormous relief. She looked in and saw Darwin sitting in a tub full of water, with bubbles so thick, there was no seeing under the surface. Eliza smiled and pushed Debbie away.

"No problem. I'll get to it. Until then, listen to some music." she said before locking herself in the bathroom.

"Whatever." Debbie sighed. Now alone, Eliza turned to Darwin.

"Where are they?" she asked. The reptiles were nowhere to be seen. That was until Locktooth surfaced and threw Darwin out the tub. Ravana surfaced too, laughing. Both predators were covered in bubbles.

"I bit something down there. I think it was your tail Ravana." Locktooth said. Ravana smiled.

"No. I think you got the monkey." They looked at Darwin, grinning mischievously. Darwin felt a wind on his bottom and turned to look. Part of his pants was ripped off!

Locktooth and Ravana broke out laughing. Even Eliza couldn't stop a chuckle. Darwin blushed and tried to hide the hole.

"You want it back?" Locktooth asked before going under and then resurfacing, holding the peice in his mouth. He threw it to Darwin.

The wet peice splattered on Darwin's face and the reptiles started laughing again. Darwin removed it and frowned.

"Hahaha. Funny." he muttered sarcastically.

"Yes it is!" Ravana snickered. Eliza shook her head.

"That's enough. What was with the crash? What did you two break?" she asked angrily. The reptiles pointed at a fallen picture.

"Nothing important, I hope." Locktooth said mockingly. Ravana chuckled.

Eliza picked up the picture.

"Luckily, it wasn't." she mumbled. Ravana crawled out of the water, bubbles still clinging to his scaly skin.

"We're hungry." he informed.

"What's new?" Darwin said, still mad about the pants thing. Ravana growled threateningly at the chimp, who then found his fear and shuddered. "Then again, lizards got to eat."

Eliza sighed and left for the fridge, leaving Darwin to be tormented by the predators.

She found some raw steak and pork chops and a whole chicken. Those should be good enough. She grabbed some, hiding them from view before locking herself back to the bathroom.

She saw Ravana and Locktooth holding Darwin underwater, laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" Eliza asked.

"Playing." Ravana answered.

"Why ya ask?" Locktooth added.

"Let him go!" The reptiles released Darwin, who was gasping for air and running behind Eliza. The girl set the meat down.

"Here. Breakfast. Eat and keep it down." she said. The chimp and human walked out the door and locked it.

She was starting to regret this.

* * *

Please review! I beg to ya! Don't make me cry! You won't like me when I cry!


	8. Off to Madagascar

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Thank you flowergirl85. I feel loved again...

* * *

Chapter 8 

"Eliza. How long do you think they can stay before they're noticed?" Darwin asked, referring to Locktooth and Ravana. Eliza shrugged.

"I don't know Darwin. I'm just hoping they'll never show themselves to my parents or Debbie." she told him. Of course, that desire is almost impossible to acheive. They're hiding in the bathroom, someone's gotta find them sooner or later.

She hoped it was later.

"All I have to do is keep everyone away from the bathroom, or have you do what you just did. That was really clever Darwin." Eliza said in genuine admiration.

Darwin smiled. "It was nothing."

Of course, he was pretending to act brave when he said that. As a joke. He was terrified when he had to sit on the reptiles to keep them under the water and look unsuspecious. They were cooperative that first time, but who knows if they'll play along next time.

"If we get them out iof the comvee everytime we stop somewhere, there will be less chance they'll be spotted. And everyone can still use the bathroom afterwards." Eliza explained.

"Okay, sure." Darwin muttered. Eliza took that as a sarcastic comment.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything." she said.

"I'm just agreeing with everything you say. But if we get into trouble, you have to take all the blaim."

"Eliza." Eliza looked at her mother.

"Yeah, Mom?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"What do you think of going to Madagascar?" Marianne continued.

That got Eliza thinking about the lemur. The poor thing...should she risk letting Locktooth and especially Ravana loose where there are more of the endangered animals?

"What about the Everglades again?" she suggested. "Or maybe Indonesia."

Marianne shook her head.

"I'm sorry Eliza, but we have a project to do in Madagascar. We're trying to film the Madagascar flying fox."

With a sigh, Eliza agreed.

"Maybe we can revisit those places later." Marianne said before going off to her own buisiness.

-Madagascar-

It took a while to reach their destination. Locktooth and Ravana, with 'help' from Darwin, managed to stay out of sight of the rest of the family. Eliza was also confident that she didn't have to block the bathroom anymore, since the two predators were doing a great job at avoiding detection.

The whole family benefitted the results of Eliza's dropped defense of the bathroom door. They didn't have to suffer an-about-to-burst bladder. Though they found it weird that Darwin has a new obsession of taking bubble baths.

"Come on guys." Eliza prompt. Her parents were out trying to film and Debbie was outside watching Donnie. The reptiles peeked out the bathroom door, making positive that the comvee was empty. The slicked past the door.

Eliza and Darwin herded the two from behind, pushing on their scaly hide when they stopped to examine something.

Once they opened the door to the outside, Eliza squeezed pass the predators to take a peek outside. Debbie was sitting on her lay-back chair. Donnie was out of sight. Then Eliza saw the wild boy tied to a nearby tree.

Debbie was bobbing her head to her loud rock music, reading a teen magazine. Eliza got out quietly and motioned the others to follow.

Staying out of Debbie's sight, they made for the forest.

"Land!" both the reptiles yelled at the same time, nuzzling the ground. It's been a long while since they saw dirt.

"I thought I'd never be happy to see plants." Ravana muttered.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see the sky!" Locktooth joined.

"I can't believe you two are so dramatic." Eliza said.

Ravana and Locktooth stopped their playful exclaimations.

"Now we're going to explore this place. Stay in sight and don't eat the locals." Eliza set the rules. The two didn't seem to have heard her. They had their eye on a bird resting in a nearby river.

"Yeah, eat the locals. Got it." Ravana said with a grin.

"We'll get back to you." Locktooth said heading to the water, Ravana followed.

"No!" Eliza sighed. "Oh forget it. It's useless."

"What about the bird?" Darwin asked.

"I think it's already dead. It's just...not moving."

They heard the bird scream, plus gory sounds of the reptile eating. Eliza and Darwin stood stunned with wide eyes and open mouthed.

"You were thinking?" Darwin muttered. Eliza moaned and slapped a hand on her face, shaking her head.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had a temporary writer's block. It seemed Locktooth and Ravana made their arrival known already.


	9. Terra's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: No reviews...why are there no reviews?...why?...-sniffle-

* * *

Chapter 9 

"C'mon you guys!" Eliza rushed. The reptiles shook their heads.

"We wanna stay. It's warm here." Locktooth told her.

"It's warm everywhere on this island." she said. The two predators looked at eachother, then at the girl.

"So?" they muttered in union. Eliza sighed impatiently.

"Fine, stay here. But keep out of trouble." With that she and Darwin went off.

"Whatever." Ravana commented, laying himself out on the bank. The soil was so warm...

"So what did they want to find here?" Locktooth asked. Ravana smiled.

"I don't know, some kind of fox that flies." he answered. Locktooth looked around in surprise.

"There's a fox that flies here?" he asked. Ravana nodded.

"I think I've seen it before back home. They're like bats, but different."

"Hm. Sounds delicious, huh?"

"Who's to know? I never had one before. I prefer food that stays on the ground." Ravana told the other reptile. The alligator nodded and looked at the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of this Flying Fox.

---

"Wow! Darwin, look! A flying fox!" Eliza exclaimed. Darwin looked less than enthusiastic, no surprise there. Eliza continued. "This is what Mom and Dad is looking for. Hey!"

The large bat looked in her direction. It was hanging from it's roost, not bothering to wait for evening to start feeding on the nearby fruit.

"Whoa….a talking human!" the bat said in surprise, huge brown eyes looking Eliza over. It fluttered to a closer branch above the duo, gracefully beating it's four-foot wings before flipping upside down to land.

"Hi. I'm Eliza. And this is Darwin." Eliza introduced. The bat smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Terra." It, she, introduced back.

"It's great to actually see you. Where's your colony?"

Terra smiled and waved a wing towards the horizon. "Over there, waiting for the sun to set. I decided to go out on my own. Less competition that way..." She trailed off as she eyed the fruit next to her.

She sniffed at the plant and deemed it safe to eat. She plucked it off the branch, but it fell out of her grip. Instead it fell on Darwin's head, where it splattered.

"Hey!" the chimp exclaimed angrily. "You did that on purpose!"

"Chill, Dar. It was only an accident." Eliza said as Terra tried to hold in a chuckle.

"No it wasn't. Look at her face. She thinks it's funny." Darwin continued his complaint.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it kinda is." his human friend told him, cleaning the seeds out of the primate's fur. Darwin grunted, crossing his arms.

When Eliza was finished, she turned back at the bat.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked. Terra cocked her head and nodded. "Can you find my parents? They wanna film you."

"Film me?" Terra questioned, tilting her head. "That sounds painful."

"It's not. They are just gonna point a camera at you. They won't even touch you." Terra still had a hesitant look on her face. "I'll even come with you if you'd like."

After a few more seconds, Terra finally agreed. "Can Darwin come too? I like him, he's funny."

Darwin was flattered at the compliment. "Oh, of course, I'll come. Where she goes, I'm usually forced to follow."

They set off, Terra flying ahead of them to scout the way.

---

"Hey, Ravana." Locktooth muttered, looking towards whatever intresting thing caught his eye. The komodo dragon woke up, as he had been sleeping in the sun, and looked as well.

A flying fox. Headed their way. Without even knowing it. Can't get any easier than this. Ravana eagerly stood up and they watched their incoming prey.

"Check this out Ravana. This is how we catch food on the fly." Locktooth whispered confidently, trying not to alert the creature to their presence. Ravana watched as the alligator submerged without hardly a ripple.

Locktooth got ready, pressing his hind feet and tail against the bottom to the river. He waited patiently for the shadow of his target to show. In the split instant it did, he pushed up with his feet and made a powerful swish of his tail.

He shot straight up out of the water like a rocket, opening his jaws to take his prey clean out of the air. He heard it squeal in surprise and clamped down on it before falling back into the water and drowning it.

He swam to the shore and shared his food with his other reptilian friend.

"What did you guys do?" It was Eliza. The two smiled at eachother before looking casually at the approaching human and chimp.

"Nothing. Just satisfying our hunger and curiousity." Ravana told her. It was obvious she was angry, but which of these two actually cares. Not like she can do anything to them.

"Curiousity!? On what? How delicious an innocent bat was?"

"Exactly." the komodo answered.

"This was a bat? I thought it tasted familiar..." the crocodilian said, mostly to himself.

"I can't bring you two anywhere without causing trouble." Eliza mumbled, shaking her head.

"We shouldn't have brought them here in the first place. For all we know, they'll eat every animal in the forest, like that lemur thing back at the zoo." Darwin said before he could stop himself.

The reptiles eyes shot with mischeivous anticipation.

"There's more of those furballs here?" Locktooth asked. They grinned and was about to make off when Eliza grabbed their tails.

"Oh no you don't. We're going back to the comvee. Because of you, we might take longer to get you home." she told them. The predators growled, pulling their tails out of her grip.

"What do you mean 'longer to get home'?" Locktooth asked.

"You two decided to make dinner of my friend, who was gonna meet my parents so we could get out of here." she explained angrily, not trying to glimpse at the remains of her new pal.

They huffed.

"I'm sure that thing isn't the only one of her kind." Ravana muttered as they moved to the comvee.

"But they're rare. Just keep moving and hope you get lucky."

The two didn't like her tone and bossy attitude. If she wasn't the one taking them home, they would've showed her who's the real boss.

Debbie was gone and Eliza couldn't see anyone else.

"Okay. We're not taking you to the bathroom anymore. Instead, you'll hide here." Eliza told them, opening a hatch on the side of the comvee made for supplies. Grumbling angrily, the reptiles crawled inside and Eliza slammed it shut behind them.

She sighed, all her anger going with it. She saw her parents returning with Debbie and Donnie.

"We filmed a whole colony of the Madagascar flying fox. Isn't that wonderful?" Nigel asked his daughter.

"Oh, yeah. That's great..." she said, trying to sound glad. But she was still sad that Terra was gone forever, and it was all for nothing.

"Next stop, the Antartic to make a document on the wildlife there." Marianne said.

_Uh oh..._ Eliza thought, wondering how their cold blooded cargo will bear.


	10. Cold Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: YAY!!! Reviews make me very happy and go faster on chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10 

"What's wrong, Eliza?" Darwin asked his friend, who looked really depressed. She's sighed.

"I made a mistake. I was so mad at them that I was stupid enough to put them in a place where there's no warmth. Now we're going to the coldest continent in the world, and they might..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She looked as though she was going to cry. Darwin shifted closer.

"It'll be okay. Those two are scrappy. Cold shouldn't bother them." he tried in vain to comfort.

"They're reptiles Dar. Cold will be a big problem for them. It's all my fault."

Darwin said nothing, only patting her back and hoping things will get better.

---

"I don't like this Ravana." Locktooth muttered in their confinement. "It's cramped, it's cold, and these human things don't taste very good."

"Hm..." was his only response. He could tell the dragon was close to falling asleep. He too was getting tired, due to this cold. He hissed in frustration. Not even the coldest winter he experienced was like this. He wondered how long this would last.

He settled beside his best friend, hoping that keeping together will be warmer.

"I hate cold..." Ravana muttered angrily. Locktooth nodded sleepily, scowling at what the human child was doing to them. Ravana had already dozed off immediatly after his mumbling and so too did Locktooth.

The alligator was used to hibernating occasionally, but he began to worry if this time, it'll be permanent.

---

"We're here." Nigel announced.

"Goodie." Debbie muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and resumed reading her magazine.

The adults, covered in layers of jackets, headed out with their water proof camera. Eliza waited impatiently for Debbie to get out, but her older sister showed no interest in moving whatsoever. Eliza sighed and approached.

"Don't you want to go outside? Donnie's getting restless." she said with a smile. Debbie looked up from her reading and googling over some hot guy.

"You kidding?" she said before continuing her own buisness. "Go out yourself."

Eliza picked Donnie up and dropped the wild boy on her sister. Donnie climbed up on her head and pulled her hair. Debbie practically growled and angrily stood up.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, throwing her magazine to the floor and putting thick coats on. "But next time, you have to do it!"

"Alright. See ya. Bye!" the younger sibling rushed, pushing Debbie out the door with Donnie.

"It's so cold!" Eliza heard her yell.

"Start running! It'll warm you up!" she replied. She heard a loud groan and waited until Debbie chased Donnie out of sight. Then she grabbed Darwin's arm. "Come on! We have to move!"

They rushed to the side of the comvee and opened the hatch. Darwin waited, shivering as Eliza probed the inside for their scaley 'friends'. She took something and it turned out to be a peice of metal from one of the stored equipments.

"Doesn't look very appetizing..." Darwin said. Eliza threw it back inside and tried again. She felt something else and pulled Locktooth laborously out by the tail.

The alligator wasn't moving.

"Are we...too late?" Darwin asked. Eliza shrugged as she strained to pull the reptile into the comvee.

"Help me, Dar. They can't be on the ice!"

With combined efforts, they succeeded in getting the amphibious predator into the warm inside. Eliza immediatly went for Ravana, and with Darwin's help, pulled him inside too.

"Come on!" Eliza urged, rubbing her warm hands across their unbelievably cold backs. "Wake up! Move! Show me your still alive! I need a sign!"

"Your screaming's giving me a headache." Locktooth muttered softly, with very little energy. Eliza was so excited, she practically threw herself on him.

"Yeah! You're alive!"

"And you're still giving us a headache." another voice muttered. This time it was Ravana, who sounded worse than Locktooth. The human didn't hesitate to throw herself on him too.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do what I did! I was just too angry to realize you two numbskulls were just being you!"

"Stop yelling and have mercy on all of us..." Locktooth quietly complained.

"Yeah...the mere fact that your here is annoying enough..." the dragon joined, attempting to move. However he didn't have the energy to budge.

"Are you hungry?" Eliza asked. The two nodded as best as they could. "Great. I'll find something."

She went to check the fridge, but when she opened it, not only was it emptied of meat, but the cold got the reptiles protesting.

"Close it!" they managed to yell relatively loud. Eliza immediatly slammed it shot.

"Alright. I'll get something else. Do you like fish?" she asked. Locktooth nodded while Ravana gave her a blank look of cluelessness. She took that as a yes. "Darwin. Watch them and make them comfortable. I'll be back."

The chimp screamed in fear as Eliza rushed out. He looked at the reptiles and they grinned. Darwin doesn't like this...


	11. More Darwin Abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: No reviews, but that's okay. I got another fav from Sanluris. Thank you! What do you like so much about this story?

* * *

Chapter 11 

"This is all the fish I can get." Eliza told them, piling up all the fish she managed to carry back. Locktooth immediatly chomp down on one of the fish. Ravana wasn't so sure. He never had fish before and never really thought of sea creatures as appetizing.

However, if his friend could eat it, so can he.

"It's cold." the gator mentioned, staring at the rest of the fish.

"It's Antartic food. What'd you expect?" Eliza said. She looked around.

"Where's Darwin?" she asked. The reptiles paused for a bit.

"Who?" Ravana asked as if he had no clue what Eliza was talking about. The human girl looked at them weirdly.

"My friend...the one you two fondly call 'the monkey'." she specified.

The two looked at eachother.

"Nope. Doesn't ring any bells." Locktooth told her. Ravana couldn't stop a grin taking over his face. Eliza sighed.

"It should. You two always..." She paused, finally realizing what happened. "Okay...what did you guys do to him?"

The reptiles chuckled softly, unable to hold it in. Suddenly, the cabinet near them opened and Darwin tumbled out, his limbs held together with what looked like pantyhose messily tied in a knot and a dirty...underwear was shoved into his mouth.

Ravana and Locktooth looked back at the ape and frowned.

"Dang it. He got out." Locktooth muttered almost angrily as Eliza tried to free her pal.

"How did you guys tie this?" the human asked, amazed that these two managed to even grip the piece of clothing, much less tie it so tight, it was near impossible to undo it. They sighed tiredly.

"It was really hard, but we got it. You humans made it look a lot easier." Ravana answered. Eliza tugged at the knot, but it failed to budge. She sighed, and thoughtfully removed the underwear from Darwin's mouth.

"That's just nasty! It was used and everything!" the chimp exclaimed. The predators laughed so hard, it was all they had to not roll over onto their backs. "Eliza!"

"I'm trying to undo this, Dar. Just hold on." she told him, still tugging at the knot...with little success. At last, she stopped and looked at the snickering reptiles. "One of you get over here and fix this."

Ravana and Locktooth gave her a look that clearly said: 'Why would we ruin the fun?'

"Y'know. I don't _have _to feed you two." That comment had barely struck the ears of the predators before they glared at her. At last, Locktooth approached, grumbling inaudibly under his breath. He opened his mouth and snapped close on the pantyhose, breaking it in two.

Of course, Darwin screamed and retreated behind Eliza. That bite was too close for his comfort. with his whimpering, his panic was very appealing to the two trouble-makers. They laughed.

"Eliza... don't leave me alone with them again. I beg you." Darwin pleaded hugging his friend.

"It's okay. I won't." she reassured, at last learning her lesson. The two headed for the door, leaving the reptiles behind. But when Eliza stepped out and Darwin was about to do the same, Ravana stopped him with his tail. Darwin looked at the dragon fearfully.

"We'll get you again. Whether she's here or not." the large animal said, Locktooth chuckling evilly. Darwin screamed and jumped over the limb to get away, closing the comvee door hurriedly.

"He'll be back." the gator mentioned, a mischeivous glint in his eyes. Ravana laughed as his amphibious companion ate some more of their seafood. Ravana flicked his tongue at the scaly thing before sampling one.

"Not bad." he mutter. He then found his eyes wandering to Locktooth's scar. The gator picked up the curiousity of his friend.

"Got it when I was a hatchling. This bird caught me and I managed to make an escape. Now I get revenge by eating it's kind for lunch anytime I could." he explained. Ravana smiled, nodding. He too had problems with birds when he was young. And he too seeks revenge in the worst way he could think of: eating their eggs and nestlings.

They heard voices outside the comvee, and kjnew what was happening.

Eliza's parents were back!


	12. Cheese Munchies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Thank you for reviewing guys! I wuv you...

* * *

Chapter 12

Locktooth and Ravana stared at eachother, for once having nervous expressions on their faces. Looking around, they tried to find a hiding place before it was too late.

Ravana moved into Eliza's and Darwin's room and squeezed himself under the bed, Locktooth following since he had no idea where else he could hide. Their tails were sticking out, but they curled them in hastily.

They stayed still, holding their breaths.

They heard the comvee open and excited human voices that they (obviously) can't understand. It was strange, that the human child helping them could speak, but her family couldn't. That distracted the two predators for a moment or two.

The parents must have noticed the left over fish the duo had left behind, for there was a pause. The nervous reptiles looked at each other, then risked peeking out from under the bed.

---

"How'd all thios fish get in here?" Marianne asked her husband. He shrugged. Just then, Eliza came in with a bundle of fish. She jolted in surprise when she saw her parents, dropping her cargo. Darwin was hiding behind her, a frightened expression on his face.

"Mom! Dad! When did you get here?" she asked, looking around for the reptilian predators. She couldn't see them anywhere. Hopefully, they hid before they were discovered.

"Not too long ago Puppet." Nigel replied. Eliza gulped nervously.

"Did you see anything strange?" she questioned. Marianne answered this time.

"No. Except why is there fish in the comvee?"

Eliza paused. Personally, she was hoping that Locktooth and Ravana would finish their dinner...or at least bring it with them. Well, she couldn't tell her parents about the real reason for the seafood.

"Oh, well...I was getting us some food...but I keep forgetting to put them in the fridge..." She forced a cough to clear her throat. "By the way, we're out of meat."

She retreated, dragging Darwin along, into their room and closing the door. She looked around franctically.

"Where are they?" she whispered anxiously.

They heard crumpling underneath the bed. Eliza hurried over and reached in. She grabbed a plastic bag and pulled. Something pulled back and she yanked it out from hiding with all her strength.

Locktooth was holding the other end in his mouth. Apparently, he was trying to open the Cheese Munchies. He released the snack and snapped at Eliza. The girl backed off in time and Locktooth took the bag and hid back under the bed. The crumpling sounds continued.

"My Cheese Munchies!" Darwin exclaimed in horror. He forgot his fear for the predator and went to rescue his beloved junk food.

In a show of bravery quite unlike him, Darwin pulled himself half-way under and gripped the bag. He heard Locktooth growl and saw the sharp teeth of the gator. He shivered, but didn't let go.

Then he felt something slick and cool flickering over his hand. He stiffened and noticed the long forked tongue moving on his fingers. He finally realized that Ravana was there too and the dragon grinned as he retracted his tongue back into his mouth.

Finally, Darwin screamed and let go of his bag. He threw himself back and fled behind Eliza. Ravana poked his head out from the bed, chuckling threateningly.

"Eliza, my Cheese Munchies." the chimp whined. He heard the bag rip and he whimpered pitifully. Locktooth backed out with the torn plastic sack at the front of his jaws. Some of the cheesy stuff fell out and onto the floor.

The gator shook the bag and more munchies fell out. Then he tossed the bag aside and turned his head sideways and picked up some food. Ravana joined him in eating the stuff.

It was surprisingly delicious.

Suddenly, the door knocked and the reptiles retreated back under the bed. Eliza opened the door just a crack as Darwin hurriedly collected the untouched bits and put them back into the bag.

"Eliza. What's going on? We can hear Darwin crying from out here." It was her mother. Eliza smiled.

"Nothing. Just eating some of his Cheese Munchies. So where are we going next?"

"Australia's our next stop."

* * *

Sorry this took long. I keep forgetting to save my documents! So...yeah...As for this chapter...the Cheese Munchies needed some fame here...I couldn't resist!

There'll be another adventure in the next chappy. But I'll tell you one thing! These reptiles will be traveling all over the place, each stop having either some fun...or some problems...

Please review guys! I like reviews!


	13. Climbing

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wild Thornberrys or any of their characters. I also don't own any episode characters for "Dragon and the Professor" or "Time Flies"

Review note: Haven't worked on this for a long while, but I'm glad I'm still getting reviews! You guys are so awesome!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Welcome to Australia, the Land Down Under!" Eliza exclaimed as she, Darwin, and the two reptiles wandered away from camp. Both predators looked at her in confusion and slight curiousity.

"Land Down Under? Why do they call it that?" Locktooth asked. Eliza paused at the question.

"I don't really know." She continued walking. "I think it's because it's just under the Equator."

"What's that?" Ravana inquired this time. The human girl smiled.

"Nevermind." She scanned the place for a moment. "We should find a waterway or something. A place for you two to hang out."

She's been nicer to them, they have noticed. Eversince that 'almost-freezing-to-death' accident, she hardly reprimanded them for anything they do. It was a relief, as they were starting to find her attitudes a bit annoying.

Needing a better view, she climbed up a nearby tree with Darwin. The reptilian predators watched.

"Have to learn to go up these trees." Ravana muttered to his gator friend. "That's how she got away from me back home." But the dragon knew climbing would be difficult with his size. He was once able to scale trees as a hatchling, but he's definitely grown since then.

Locktooth looked from Ravana to the tree. Unlike the dragon, he's never climbed a tree a day in his life. Closest thing was sunbathing on a log. How hard could it be? The child and monkey can do it, why couldn't he?

The komodo caught the look in his companion's eyes and grinned. "It's tougher than it looks."

"Doubt it." Locktooth replied with his own grin. Ravana chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try then."

How could he resist the challenge? Games like this were getting frequent. Like seeing who (to Darwin's dismay) could keep the most Cheese Munchies in their mouths. Or who could could give the monkey the longest fright. Or who was willing to risk more getting caught by the other humans. Eliza never liked that one....

Locktooth moved closer to the tree and looked up towards its branches where Eliza and Darwin sat, holding their own conversation. He dug his front claws into the bark and immediately knew that this was indeed hard. Walking was work, but this....this was more than _work_. He was no quitter though and tried to pull himself up.

Ravana decided not to let his friend 'outdo' him and joined the effort. Back home, many of his smaller prey escaped him by climbing. If he can overcome that obstacle, nothing would be safe. That was enough motivation for him. Naturally, he had stronger limbs than the semi-aquatic gator and managed to get just a bit higher. But then his claws started to skid and he tried using his tail to stay up.

Eliza looked down and laughed a bit. "What're you guys doing?"

"Climbing." Ravana answered with a grunt.

"What does it look like?" Locktooth added in an almost frustrated tone.

"No offense, but you both know you can't climb." the girl continued.

"We'll change that....." the green reptile growled before skidding off and glaring at the tree. "....Eventually."

Eliza shook her head. She didn't believe they can pull off such a feat, but they sure had spirit to try anyway. She climbed down with Darwin. "Keep practicing and you'll be naturals." Might as well encourage them, make them happy. Ravana huffed as he backed off the tree.

The human started walking again. "There's a watering hole just over there."

Locktooth was in the lead in no time. Nothing made him go faster than the prospect of getting into water. Ravana chuckled as the gator practically threw himself into the water with a splash, but was then distracted by a group of strange creatures on the other side of the water. They were unlike anything he's ever seen.

"What're those?" he asked the human as he settled at the bank, Locktooth swimming close to the shore, eyeing the unknown creatures as well.

"They're kangaroos. Think of them like....." She tried to think of an animal both knew well. "Think of them like deer or something."

"They're deer?!" Locktooth said in surprise. Eliza shook her head.

"No, of course not. Just.......They eat grass and they move fast."

Food. That was the two reptiles immediate thought. They looked at each other and grinned as the girl continued. "Now Darwin and I are going exploring. Stay here." She took the chimp's arm and literally dragged him off, him groaning in protest and grumbling how he should've stayed in the comvee.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna try those.......kangaroo things." Locktooth stated before submerging and swimming towards the targets. But when he tried the classic lunge attack, they bolted off quite readily, as if they were expecting it to happen. The gator grumbled to himself as he returned.

Ravana stood. "I'll get em. You always caught me food, I guess I should return the favor. I'll be back."

Locktooth nodded and watched as the dragon went off after their potential victims. Submerging once more, he soon found out why those hopping things took off so easily. Couldn't be. He was more than surprised to see creatures that looked vaguely like him.

Only more than twice his size.....

* * *

Not a very exciting chappy, but it was made to see if anyone's still paying attention. It's been more than a year since I've updated, but know that this story is far from dead. Please review and I'll keep making more chappies no matter how long it takes!


End file.
